


with no light of my own

by eggosandxmen



Category: Mabel (Podcast)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, mentions of abuse, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Vera, Luna, and the girl-half burning.
Relationships: Anna Limón/Mabel Martin (background), Mabel Martin & Luna Thorne, Veratrine/Luna Thorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	with no light of my own

**Author's Note:**

> I love these girls sm ;-;
> 
> anyway I wrote a million things over my hiatus so enjoy!! sorry to spam the tag but I’m the only one here so

Anna Limón and Mabel Martin tear themselves open for each other much too often for Veratrine’s comfort. It’s the sort of thing done by women who don’t quite care about their bodies, or at the very least fight battles with them. Moon and mirror, flesh and bone.

Veratrine’s body is a mess of mud and sticks and twine, built up by the decaying version of her former self— before she named herself. Before Anna called her twig (an endearment, at this point, like ‘etin’ is for the Court to the snakeling) and Mabel called her Vera. Before— all of this. It is hers, every stick and stone and piece of dirt in it, and she keeps it safe. The first thing she owned, the first thing she loved.

Luna, surprisingly so for someone who doesn’t technically have a body, is very respectful of Veratrine’s protectiveness of herself. She always calls her _Veratrine_ , the full name (or darling, or dear one, which would make Veratrine blush if she had blood). On her part, Veratrine tries to make up as many Real Names as she can for Luna (dearest and silver-star and Luna-moth and every other name she can find in the Court), just to remind her that she exists in multitudes. 

The two of them hold each other’s hands and try to work together on opposing axes— girl of no blood or bones or body or name and creation of sticks and stones. They fight, sometimes often. They scream. They usually manage to work it out, though.

The girls half-dead don't bother them, but sometimes, during what passes for night in the Underhill, Luna slips out of Vera’s arms and into the shards of mirror on the floor of their cavern, down through the silver into the throne room.

Tonight is one of these nights, and Luna lands softly in the mirror in the throne room, rapping on it until Mabel pulls the sheet down from the other side of the mirror. She has a case of bed head, Anna fast asleep a few feet away, and scowls at Luna.

“What?” she asks.

“Must I have a reason to explore my own realm?”

“Technically it’s mine, now,” Mabel says smugly, gesturing behind her to her lover forward slash the ruler of Hell. Luna raises an eyebrow at her, already exasperated.

Mabel grins back, and for the first time, Luna notices that all of her teeth have grown back from the various points in her life they’d been knocked out. Luna mimics them subconsciously, sticking her hand in her mouth to be sure they’re properly sharp, and Mabel sits down in front of the mirror so they’re in the same position.

“You’ve got an extra row,” Mabel says. “I only have one row of teeth, remember?”

Luna nods, fixes it, shows the girl, and Mabel gives her a thumbs up. 

“Thank you,” Luna says after a second. Mabel blinks.

“You aren’t supposed—“

“Technically, I can do whatever I so please now.” 

Mabel stops, considers her. “Luna, are you trying to— make amends?”

“Why would you think that?” Luna asks, crossing her arms. “I have never apologized for anything in my entire existence. Why would I start now?”

Mabel gives her a look. “Because you— you said. You’re free now. Freedom comes with a much better understanding of what you were like as a captive.”

Luna finds a very interesting spot to look at on the back wall.

“You don’t know how to do this, do you.” 

Luna looks back at Mabel, glares, looks away.

“I’m not the one who wanted to apologize,” Mabel says, starting to stand up. “Tell Vera that we don’t miss her—“ 

“Mabel Martin,” Luna says hurriedly, grabbing at her own wrists so she doesn’t disappear with the wave of whatever it is she’s feeling, “I am sorry that I haunted you for all your life without any reason to. I am sorry I ever compared you to your grandmother. It was not fair to do that, not when you were still a child, and you know things must be fair.”

Mabel is looking at her with— confusion, is the word, and she sits back down wordlessly. “Holy shit.”

Luna blinks.

“You actually said sorry. I’ve never heard you do that.”

“Well, there is a first time for everything.”

“You’re so goddamn weird.”

“Proudly so.” She pauses. “A truth from you too, then, snakeling. You definitely miss Veratrine.”

Mabel makes a face. “Possibly a little. She’s annoying and loud and incredibly ridiculous—“

“And yet we both care for her.”

“Hm.”

“I will go back to her, then,” Luna says, standing up, and Mabel opens her mouth to say something, closes it, then tries again.

“Luna?”

“Yes?”

“Thank. You.” The very words seem to pain her a little, but she does it anyway. “That— it means. A lot that you would. Say so.”

Luna nods, reaches through the mirror and touches Mabel’s arm for just a moment, and then shifts back through the silver.

When she lands, Veratrine is awake, smiling groggily at her. Luna goes over and kisses her before promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
